


Sing to me Softly

by Aqua_Rainrose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Hulk, Crossdressing, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Rainrose/pseuds/Aqua_Rainrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are looking for a way to calm the Hulk down after missions, Natasha has the solution with a mysterious archer. But will Bruce accept all the conditions attached?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to me Softly

Sing to Me Softly 

Chapter 1: Lullaby for you

“So suffice to say our extraction methods for the Hulk are less than satisfying.” Coulson reported while the Avengers rested in the conference room chairs after another long battle. Tony snorted loudly, then grunted in pain as it jostled his ribs.  
“That’s like saying the Browns are going to lose. You methods include shooting Hulk with enough tranquilizer to put an elephant to sleep permanently, and Dr. Banner is left like this!” He gestured to where Bruce was bent over a trash can and was hurling up not only the left over concoction but everything he ate that day as well.   
“I have a recommendation.” Natasha spoke up as she looked up from filing her nails.  
“And what is this…recommendation of yours Black Widow?” Fury asked her cautiously.  
“The Hulk is like an over grown child when angry, how do you sooth an angry child? A pretty little song, and we know just the little birdie for the job don’t we?”  
“Absolutely not! He was retired for a reason Agent Romanoff!!” Tony swore a the last eyeball was going to pop right out of Fury’s head from the amount of anger that the director was showing. “Not to mention his retirement almost bankrupt us! I’m not about to pay for him to come back and then retire again.”  
“I can get him to come back for free.” Fury groaned but agreed.  
“Fine, you get him back, but make sure that he will not get one cent from S.H.I.E.L.D.” Natasha smiled and got out of her seat and sauntered out of the room.  
“Who exactly is she talking about?” Steve asked Phil, who sighed.  
“She’s talking about Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye.” 

 

“No way, absolutely not.” The blonde brushed a lock of hair out of his face before sipping on his smoothie.  
“Come on Clint, I can make it worth your while.” Clint snorted as he cycled through the shirts on the rack.  
“Uh, S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t paying me to be an over glorified music box, so how are you going to make it worth my while?” He leveled her with a steely blue eye. Natasha sighed before getting into the pouch she brought with her and brought out a plushie. But it was no ordinary phushie, it was of Bruce Banner in cute little black slacks and purple shirt, a small bashful smile stitched in and little glasses stitched carefully over a small nose. Clint’s eyes widened before narrowing and he swiped the plushie from her hands. “You play dirty, I want one every time I do it.” Natasha grinned and nodded, more than happy with the price.  
“You have yourself a deal, by the way, love the new hair style.” She walked away from the now long haired blond who was looking softly down at the plushie in his hands, before slipping it into a shopping bag.

It had only been a week later before the Avengers were called to action again. As the fight calmed down, Hulk was still smashing things about.  
“We could really use that recommended person now Widow.” Coulson said over the com, but Natasha smirked.   
“Look, over there!” Tony pointed over to a tall building that had a lone figure standing on top. The figure jumped out and swung down to land in front of Hulk. The figure was dressed in a black and purple leotard, it was mainly black with the middle stripe was purple while the rest was black. Stiletto heeled boots that went half way up his thighs, those were black and covered with buckles and belts. Pouches were strapped on his thighs, and biceps. His gloves were mainly fingerless except for the middle three fingers on his one hand, bow and quiver strapped to his back. The figure had a large purple mask framing steel blue eyes and long blond hair pulled up into twin tails. The figure approached Hulk and the Hulk stared down at the figure, staring angrily.  
“There may not be an answer to this too, why the sky is blue, is the change in me all true?” The figure began singing sweetly and clearly for all to hear while staring the Hulk down. Amazingly enough the Hulk merely looked at the figure instead of attacking.  
“Now that you are next to me, I have no fears and all I know is that I want to be with you.” The other Avengers looked on in awe as the Hulk just sat and looked at the figure singing for him.  
“Sometimes it’s easy to forget the times we weep, the moment makes us weak, and all the shame I see. Memories exist for all the precious days my heart still wants to keep, somewhere deep inside of me. A Lullaby for you. Don’t you worry baby, I’ll be here by your side. May tomorrow be wonderful too. Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today. Even through cloudy days you are not alone.” The Hulk started to nod off and soon Hulk passed out at the end of the song. Hulk shrunk down to Bruce Banner, who was sitting up and wide awake, looking at the figure in front of him. Seeing that the Hulk had been successfully transformed back into Dr. Banner the figure walked over to Natasha.  
“My payment, Widow, if you’d please.” Natasha smirked and something green passed between the two.  
“If I may speak to you Hawkeye.” The figure turned to Coulson.  
“Yes?”  
“As now you are coming out of retirement and an instrumental part in calming the Hulk down, we humbly request you move your quarters to Avenger’s Tower.” Hawkeye frowned before sighing.  
“Fine, if that’s how you want to play it.” Hawkeye then turned and shot an arrow up, the grappling arrow catching on the edge of a building and he swung away.  
“And just who said it was okay for him to move into my tower?”  
“It’s for the good of the team, besides, isn’t the floor below yours empty? I’m sure he would like that space.” Tony glared at the man before blasting off to the tower.  
“He’s gonna be on a rant for the next few hours. I think I will hide in my room.” Steve grumbled as he headed for the van to take them back to the tower. Natasha helped Bruce up and gave him a robe to wear.  
“What just happened, I’m not sick, or hurting, am I dead?” Natasha had to laugh.  
“No you aren’t dead, Hawkeye was able to calm the Hulk down peacefully. Just as I thought he could.” Bruce looked at the red head.  
“You are a fierce woman, I’d best mind my manners.” Both Bruce and Natasha laughed at that. 

Two days later found moving trucks at Tony’s tower, workers moving box after box into the tower. Steve walked down to the truck to see if he could help moving. There he saw the newest member to their team, and his face flushed. The long haired blond was wearing a purple and green corset that had a black heart lace pattern over it, a short jean skirt, green flip flops and purple rimmed sunglasses on. His hair was pulled up into a pony tail with a green and purple ribbon. He was still not used to so much skin on display from someone.  
“Um- Hello, Clint right?” Steve asked as the figure turned fully to him.  
“Yeah, you are?” Clint asked as he tilted his head down to look over the rim of his glasses.  
“Steve, Steve Rogers. I was wondering if you needed help moving.” Clint grinned.  
“All that’s left is the bed, wanna grab that for me?” Steve smiled and nodded. He entered the truck and grabbed the huge mattress and started to carry it out of the truck. Stepping down onto the ramp he saw Clint watching him before passing him to walk into the tower.  
“Careful there soldier, next time you move my bed you just may be in it.” Steve blushed and stuttered as he tried not to drop and break the bed. His face flushed completely red with his embarrassment. Clint chuckled as he saw the good man flush completely red before walking into the tower.  
“He’s joking Steve.” Steve whipped his head up to the top of the truck to see Natasha sitting on top of the truck. “He likes dark and smart, not masculine and blond.”  
“I don’t know how to take that, a compliment, or an insult.” Natasha smirked.  
“I wouldn’t worry about it darling, someone else has their eyes on you.” Steve blushed again and lightly scuffed his shoe against the pavement. Natasha had to smile at the bashful warrior. Steve mumbled something and then continued to carry the large mattress inside the tower.   
Hours later had Clint laying on fresh sheets looking out into the night sky. He never wanted to come back to this life, but he supposed it was worth it. He always thought he could get away from it, but the truth was he never really wanted to leave. The excitement, the feel of his bow, the adrenaline. Plus now that he was healed from the devastation of the loss of his family, he would never get rid of sadness from their deaths, he could search for a new love. And he wouldn’t be lying if he thought that he’d want Banner to fill the position. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep after grabbing the Bruce Banner plush off of his nightstand.


End file.
